Current adjustable arms often require a high degree of force to activate a button which permits movement of the arm pad; often, such force has a level of magnitude at or above the force required to move the arm pad. Often, adjustable chair arms do not permit arm pad movement in both side to side and forward to backward directions in the horizontal plane, or often require separate buttons to be activated to move the arm pad in different directions in the same horizontal plane. Adjustable chair arms which do offer adjustment often do not permit subsequent locking in an infinite number of selectable positions. In addition, current adjustable arms often do not permit horizontal translation in more than one non-parallel direction, swiveling in the horizontal plane, and also vertical height adjustment. Buttons for controlling adjustable arms are often not located near to each other or in a location easily accessible for a user seated in the chair.